


Night Watch

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie can't do much, but he can at least make sure Neal sleeps. Set early season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



> For sapphire2309, for the prompt, "White Collar, any, sleepy." Not nearly as fluffy as I assumed it would be when I first looked at the prompt.

"You crashing here tonight?" Neal asks casually.

Mozzie nods. "The heat's out at Monday."

Monday's heat is working perfectly, and even if it weren't, Mozzie has plenty of other places to go. But it's an excuse that Neal doesn't question.

Mozzie's never been a touchy-feely kind of guy. He doesn't know how to give hugs, or pep talks, or any of the things he assumes parents give their kids. He also knows his presence won't stop the nightmares. Neal will still wake up gasping and shouting Kate's name.

But he also knows that if he's there Neal will at least sleep at all, if only to keep up appearances. In this case, Neal's obsession with pretending he's-fine-no-really will work in Mozzie's favor.

Sometimes Mozzie wants to demand that Neal just _talk_ about it, but he always stops himself. That's the kind of thing the Suit pulls, and it hasn't gotten him anywhere.

Mozzie doesn't realize how tired he is himself until he settles on the couch. Still, he waits for Neal's breathing to deepen with sleep before allowing himself to follow suit.

Another night down. Mozzie tries not to think how many there are left to go.


End file.
